A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of television wall mounts, more specifically, a wall mount that includes an integrated shelving that swivels and rotates with the television.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an accessory to a wall-mounted television or a wall-mount with shelving integrated therein; wherein the accessory supports at least one shelf from below said television in order to showcase a cable box or DVD player from below said television; wherein said accessory can rotate with the television via the applicable mounting bracket.
The Weatherly Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,213) discloses a television support bracket that has a plurality of adjusting shelves. However, the adjustable shelves adjust vertically with respect to the television, and do not rotate with the television in order to increase the viewing angle of the television and items resting upon said shelves.
The lapidez Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,887) discloses a rotatable television mounting assembly. However, the mounting assembly does not teach adjustable shelves that can rotate in concert with a television and can adjust vertically with respect to said television.
The Chen et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,448,584) discloses a wall mounting bracket. Again, the bracket does not teach or disclose at least one shelf that extends from below a television to support objects thereon.
The Liao Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,021) discloses a rotation mechanism for televisions. Again, the rotating mechanism fails to teach shelves that descend from below a wall-mounted television.
The Lingertwood Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,261,261) discloses a television stand having a shelf for holding video accessories. Again, the television stand fails to teach shelves that descend from below a wall-mounted television.
The Cho et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,792) discloses a support stand for an LCD monitor that is multi-leveled and can be wall mounted. Again, the stand fails to teach shelves that descend from below a wall-mounted television.
The Ziegler Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,389) discloses a device attachable to a wall for supporting relatively heavy articles such as television sets. Again, the device fails to teach shelves that descend from below a wall-mounted television.
The Medica et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,987,666) discloses a flat panel monitor stand that includes a configurable base with a swivel base. However, the stand fails to support a monitor upon a wall, or disclose shelves descending from under a wall-mounted monitor or television.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an accessory to a wall-mounted television or a wall-mount with shelving integrated therein; wherein the accessory supports at least one shelf from below said television in order to showcase a cable box or DVD player from below said television; wherein said accessory can rotate with the television via the applicable mounting bracket. In this regard, the television wall-mount with integrated shelving departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.